legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Groot
Groot is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales to Astonish #13 (November 1960) as an alien invader, he is a member of a species of sentient tree species, with the ability to grow to almost impossible lengths and regenerate any damage. The character is best associated with Star-Lord's Guardians of the Galaxy and is closely associated with fellow member Rocket Raccoon. Groot, like other members of the team, has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 3.2 of the mod. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, granting them access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Groot is a member of a sentient tree species known as Flora Colossus, which originate from Planet X. His species exhibit the same abilities that Groot has, such as being able to grow to long lengths in short amounts of time, regenerate their bodies after they are damaged or destroyed, and control other plant forms. Some Flora Colossi is also immune to outside forces that would damage regular trees/plants, such as fire, acids or pollution. They also seem to be unable to communicate with non-plant life, as they seem to only be able to speak only the words "I am Groot". Groot's backstory is shrouded in mystery, with it often changing for different continuities and retcons. However, there are considered to be many different versions of the character. The first was an invader to Earth, who kidnapped human for the purposes of studying them and finding out more about us. However, that one was destroyed by termites released by scientists to stop the invasion. The second more heroic iteration also partook in these, but would later change its mind after seeing its species kidnap a young girl. Realizing that what the Flora Colossi was wrong, it saved the girl and took her home. For its treachery, Groot was exiled from Planet X and forced to wonder galaxy. After decades of wondering the universe, Groot was found by Rocket Raccoon, who had recently arrived in our universe. Together, they wondered the Galaxy and discovered Earth, where they would stay temporarily. When Thanos arrived on Earth, the two joined the Avengers and other superheroes battle the Mad Titan. For their help, they were offered a place on a new team called the Guardians of the Galaxy, by its self appointed leader Star-Lord. They accepted, travelling the world and battling many threats around the Galaxy and protecting many civilizations. In the Mod Groot has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 3.2. His body can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will grant them Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 14 and regeneration 14. Groot can also shoot seeds to damage opponents (Suit Ability 1 Key) and speak his iconic "I am Groot" line (Suit Ability 7 Key). He is also immune to fall damage and hunger, but will take damage when exposed to fire or lava. If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Groot will appear taller than regular players. Crafting To craft Groot, you will need 25 Flora Colossus Branches. Groot Head Recipe.png|Groot's Head Recipe Groot Torso Recipe.png|Groot's Torso Recipe Groot Legs Recipe.png|Groot's Legs Recipe Groot Feet Recipe.png|Groot's Feet Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy